winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Diaspro
Princess Diaspro is the arranged ex-fiancé of Sky. Personality Profile Diaspro is very haughty and spoilt fairy, who is not use to be told no. In the 4Kids version, it is stated that Diaspro is the princess of a realm called Isis. Because of her higher social status, she tends to mistreat those who are below her in status. This is seen when she calls Bloom a "peasant" in the first season and when she shouts at one of her servants in the third season. Diaspro only acts affectionate toward Sky, her ex-fiancé, though it is uncertain as to if she has actual feelings for him, or if it has to do with the fact Sky is next in line for the throne of Eraklyon. She is seen to be most willing to do anything in order to get what she wants, even if what she is doing is against all morality a fairy should consider. Seasons Season 1 Bloom, believing Diaspro was one of The Trix (4Kids dub: more specifically, Icy) (Rai English dub: more specifically Darcy because she is able to transform into anything) in disguise, attacked her during the Exhibition Day at Red Fountain. She also has a fairy transformation in her season one episode, very similar to the main Winx Club girls, but of lower quality and a resulting outfit that is quite different than most fairies seen in the series. Diaspro is the fairy of gemstones. Winx Club: Revenge of the Trix '' ''Bloom thought that Diaspro was one of The Trix's tricks. They had a battle in which Bloom discovered that Sky was Diaspro's arranged ex-fiancé. Season 2 In Season 2, ninja warriors called the Patchamen (The Wrong Righters in the 4Kids dub) kidnap her, forcing Sky, Bloom, Brandon and Flora to go to Eraklyon to rescue her. It is then known that she has been trained and taught for many years to become Sky's wife, and she is quite bitter at the fact that Bloom has taken her place. Flora and Chatta console her, and tell her that she will find her prince someday, and that she should put her kingdom in front of her love life, to let them be healthy, and not worry so much and to be a great queen. (4Kids dub) Season 3 In this season, she teams up with Valtor, and she gives Sky a goblet containing a drink in which she mixed a love potion given to h er by Valtor, and he then falls under her influence. Sky believes Diaspro's lie that the Winx are actually Valtor's minions (after drinking from the tainted goblet), and orders his soldiers to attack the Winx. In the ninth episode, Stella uses her Fairy Dust to break the spell. Then a few episodes later, Sky tells Stella and Flora that Diaspro was arrested by Sky's guards and banished from Eraklyon. Appearance Diaspro's color pallet mainly consists of dark oranges, browns, reds and pastel yellows with splashes of purple. Civilian Diaspro has pale blonde hair, citron orange eyes and medium to tan skin. She mostly wears a red-and-white corset dress with puffy sleeves and two light purple swirly bracelets that travel up her forearms. She also wears a light purple headband tiara with a large red jewel that may very well be a jasper, contributing to her name. Fairy Diaspro wears a sleeveless white top and a red skirt. She has red boots, and a red bracelet and hair piece. Her wings are brown with red tips. Disapro_Prince.jpg|Diaspro's Fairy Transformation (Original) DiasproNick.png|Diaspro's Fairy Transformation (Nickelodeon) Powers and Abilities *Royal Gems Attack *Crown Jewels *Shoot (Shoots Crown Jewels) *Hypnotize (Hypnotizes enemy with gems) *Crystal Attack (Attacks enemy with large crystals) *Jewels strangle (Strangle enemies with expensive chains) *Gem Slam (Knocks enemy out with a smack) *Protection (Very powerful shield that only she can use) *Smack Attack *Rain of Gems (It starts raining very expensive gems) Trivia *Her name is the Italian word for Jasper, which is widely used as a gemstone. *Ariana Grande, who voices Diaspro in the Nickelodeon dub, also plays Cat Valentine in Victorious. It is intersting to note that both characters that Ariana plays have different personalities: Diaspro being snobby, and mean and Cat being clueless, friendly and happy. *Veronica Taylor provided Diaspro's voice in the 4kids version of Winx. Though she and Amelia Wil Tesla Seyrunne, another magical princess she voiced, have different personalities; Diaspro being snobby, and mean and Amelia being clueless, friendly, happy, and hyperactive. *Diaspro's supposed realm, Isis, is named after the Egyptian goddess of magic and fertility. *It might also be true to the fact that since Diaspro is a fairy, except her fairy form has a lower quality than the Winx, it is possible that she goes to the Beta Academy for Fairies. Gallery ''Main Article: Diaspro/Gallery '' '' disparo anger.jpg disparo shock.jpg disparo with drink.jpg disparo.jpg diaspro1.jpg Diaspro.jpg DiasproNick.png Diaspro happy to have sky now.jpg Diaspro ready to fight.jpg Disapro Prince.jpg Princess Diaspro (Comix).png ~Diaspro Attacked~.jpg ~Diaspro Transforms~.jpg '' Category:Fairies Category:Eraklyon Diaspro Diaspro Diaspro Diaspro Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Female Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Valtor's Victims Category:Sky Category:Beta Fairies Category:Valtor Category:Winx Category:Winx Club